


【漂翼】Nightmare

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: IDW，漂翼不拆逆。一个小短篇。可以扔IDW原著向剧情里，也可以当平行世界看。





	【漂翼】Nightmare

漂移做了个梦。

梦里他又回到阴暗肮脏的死胡同里，在充斥着电子吗啡气息的街巷中寻找着出路。

冷漠的嘲笑声在他身边不断回响，此起彼伏，凌乱急促的脚步声在他身后追赶，或近或远。漂移紧握着双枪奔跑穿过一个又一个巷口岔路，迷失在丛林般的破旧建筑群中。

他失去了所有的方向感，仅凭记忆扇区里残存的几串数据拼凑出一块不完全的死胡同地图，那张地图上甚至无法标注出正确的出口，存在价值仅仅是给自己一点自我安慰。

漂移清点了一下枪里的能量储备，只够他再射出最后两发。他侧身闪进拐角边的一条小巷，蹬着垃圾桶攀上垒起来的杂货堆，猫腰静静躲过身后又一批追踪者。

那些狂奔而来的追赶者手里拿着武器，呼喊着跑过漂移躲藏的暗巷。

其中一些人，突然注意到身旁的这条巷道，放慢速度停了下来。

他们看向这里，举起枪走了过来。

漂移躲在黑暗的高处，全副戒备。

一，二，三，四，五，对方一共有五人，而此时漂移的子弹只够解决两人。

漂移忽然觉得比起用枪，自己似乎更应该带刀。

他下意识看向自己身侧，腰甲外没有装备外载的冷兵器。

下方搜寻的追赶者发出一声喊叫，其中一人指向杂货堆上方——他们发现了漂移所在的位置。

漂移猛地跃下，朝还未来得及防备的一个TF飞起一脚，将他踹至墙上，同时回身对准另一个TF的脑袋，一枪爆头。

另外三名追捕者蜂拥而上，朝漂移疯狂扫射。

漂移被密集的子弹打穿机甲，打断了能量液主输送管，粉色的能量液顺着受损的机体部位不断流出，很快将白色机体的半身染成一片粉红。

他趁乱捡起被自己打死的追赶者的枪，躲到杂货堆后开始反击。

对于枪法奇准的漂移来说，解决剩下三名追赶者并不是难事。

麻烦的是枪声惊动外面更多的追赶者前来后，带着一身伤该如何逃脱。

漂移确认对方都倒地身亡后，有些艰难地走出杂货堆，他看着自己身上止不住泄漏的能量液，推测自己还能坚持多久。

当他路过被自己击毙的那三个TF时，视线被吸引了过去。

他看到了对方的相貌。

他停住了。

躺在地上的其中一名追赶者，他认识，或者说，非常熟悉。

红白色的涂装，飞行单位变形而来的机体，背后还背着一把巨剑。

——是飞翼。

漂移有些迷茫地看着那个火种已经熄灭的骑士。

他扔下枪，注视自己那双占满能量液的手。

他这才注意到自己的机体身上绘着霸天虎的标志。他是死锁。

音频接收器里再次传来戏谑的嘲笑声，阴鸷而冷酷，刺激着他的神经回路。

前方又传来追赶的脚步声。

那些追捕者们顺着刚才的枪声，开始往回跑来了。

但是漂移已经失去了奔跑的力量。

名为绝望的感情冲击着他的情感模块，顺着电路扩散到全身每个单元。

“不。”

他说。

“我做了什么，飞翼。”

“……我在。”

漂移被一个声音惊动， 陷入充电模式的系统重启上线。

光镜启动后捕捉到的第一个影像，是近距离看着自己的红白色TF。

新水晶城的骑士微微侧首：“是回闪到一些不太美好的记忆数据，做噩梦了？”

漂移坐起身，没有否认。

“医官和我说过，更换新机体后记忆库数据还需要磨合一段时间，不过别担心，我会待在你身边。”

飞翼抵上漂移额头，像是要消除对方的不安，平静但坚定地说道：

“我就在你身边，漂移。”

漂移抓住飞翼的手，紧紧抓住不愿放开。

“飞翼。”

他喊对方名字。

“我在。”

“飞翼。”

“我在。”

漂移一遍遍呼唤着飞翼的名字，直到在对方一次次坚定而温柔的回应声中确定他和自己的存在。他轻轻吻上对方的唇，寻求着更多让自己安心的感觉。

飞翼轻柔地回应着他。

  


  


【以下拉灯。】

【是的，然后他俩就拆了。】

  


  


—fin.—

  



End file.
